


Una specie di ronzio

by larana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larana/pseuds/larana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eccoci qui.<br/>Sdraiati sui sedili consumati da migliaia di studenti prima di noi, con le schiene contro il finestrino e gli occhi occupati a soppesarci. Hai lo sguardo un po' sbilenco, come se non avessi l'ardire di fissarmi dritto in faccia; chissà, forse è il fatto che io lo stia facendo a trattenerti. Devi pensare che io sia un piantagrane, un bellicoso; non a torto, sto pensando la stessa cosa di te.<br/>Può finire solo in due maniere.<br/>O finiamo per odiarci, o finiamo per amarci."<br/>James e Sirius dall'inizio alla fine.<br/>Finché morte non sopraggiunga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una specie di ronzio

**Author's Note:**

> Citazioni iniziali e finali tratte da _Page 28_ , degli Sleeping at last.

 

 

But I need to know - when you looked away,  
Was it something that I said? was it something that I said?  
Well okay, okay, I need you more than I did before.

 

  
 

 

_Se ti avessi dato la possibilità di scegliere, l'avresti fatto?_

 

 

Eccoci qui.

Sdraiati sui sedili consumati da migliaia di studenti prima di noi, con le schiene contro il finestrino e gli occhi occupati a soppesarci. Hai lo sguardo un po' sbilenco, come se non avessi l'ardire di fissarmi dritto in faccia; chissà, forse è il fatto che _io_ lo stia facendo a trattenerti. Devi pensare che io sia un piantagrane, un bellicoso; non a torto, sto pensando la stessa cosa di te.

Può finire solo in due maniere.

O finiamo per odiarci, o finiamo per amarci.

Giriamo intorno alla questione per tutto il resto del viaggio; mettiamo insieme frasi accorte e frasi sfacciate, frasi sincere e frasi bugiarde. Sul collo mi soffia un sussurro che mi dice di fidarmi. Ma posso davvero farlo? Chi mi dice che non sei esattamente come tutti gli altri? Dopotutto, tra una manciata di ore potresti finire nella Casa delle serpi, e capirai che a quel punto, volente o nolente, _dovrò_ troncare con te.

Però, poco prima che la locomotiva inizi a rallentare sui binari, la tua mano mi sta offrendo una Cioccorana in segno di alleanza e la mia è fin troppo rapida nell'accettare l'offerta.

Senza esserne consapevole, ti ho scelto sin dal primo, vero momento.

 

***

 

Lily Evans diventa un elemento ricorrente nelle nostre vite a partire dal secondo anno.

Ogni giorno la tiri fuori per le ragioni più disparate e, ad un certo punto, inizio a desiderare che tu la pianti. Che t'importa di quella? Non potrai mai vagabondare con lei per il castello nel cuore della notte, non potrà mai essere come _me_.

Ti stupisci ogni volta che la fisso imbronciato, mi chiedi perché e se non ti rispondo mi ordini semplicemente di smetterla.

Vorrei, ma non ci riesco. Sono geloso, invidioso, arrabbiato, frustrato.

Vorrei che il mio nome, sulla tua bocca, suonasse come suona il suo.

 

***

 

Hai l'espressione sbattuta e irritata di chi è appena stato rifiutato.

Uno a dieci che Evans ti ha di nuovo preso a pesci in faccia.

Ho come un ronzio, nelle orecchie. Mi confonde e mi suggerisce di non essere dispiaciuto, perché se Evans ti ignora, allora resta più tempo per noi. Me ne vergogno. Sono tuo amico, dovrei parteggiare per te, sostenerti, incoraggiarti. Ma è il modo in cui la guardi, capisci? Ti perdi dietro l'onda rossa dei suoi capelli e i tuoi occhi si fanno profondi, profondi. Un pozzo un po' verde e un po' castano che rigurgita di cose che non vorrei vedere, che non vorrei capire.

Scivoli via da me come pioggia, goccia a goccia.

L'adolescenza fa schifo, Ramoso.

Ci ha fatti crescere, ci ha aperto gli occhi e ci sta spingendo verso due strade differenti. Cerco di inseguirti, di stanarti, ma resti sempre un passo avanti, ad una spanna fuori dalla mia portata. Sono finiti i tempi in cui la tua spalla stava ferma sotto il peso della mia mano. Non riesco più a raggiungerti. Lily Evans è il nastro di un fiume che ci scorre in mezzo, e ci separa; io su questa sponda, tu su quell'altra.

Non riesco più a raggiungerti.

E mi spaventa non capire se stia parlando della nostra amicizia, o di qualcos'altro che non mi sento di definire.

 

***

 

Quando mi raggiungi, parecchie ore dopo il fattaccio, non c'è alcuna predica sulla tua bocca.

A dire il vero, non c'è proprio niente.

Solo tu che mi resti seduto accanto, sulla scala gelida che porta alla Guferia, esposta a questo vento freddo che s'infila nei colletti delle vesti, in perfetto silenzio. Le tue ginocchia sono ritratte al petto, riflesso delle mie, e le tue mani, di colpo, sono troppo vicine. Per la prima volta nella vita, sento il bisogno di stringerle. Sento il bisogno che tu mi dica che Remus mi perdonerà, che andrà tutto bene. Sento il bisogno che una di quelle mani si apra al centro della mia schiena e semplicemente resti ferma lì, a sorreggermi.

Non lo fai, però.

Resti fermo ed è la punizione che merito. E la tua occhiata seria e stranamente piatta, merito anche quella.

"Sirius," mi chiami. Non mi piace il modo in cui il mio nome sta suonando sulle tue labbra. Somiglia ad una condanna. "Ma a che diavolo stavi pensando?"

A tutto e a niente, James.

A punire Snape per la sua irritante indiscrezione, a spingere Evans ad avvicinarsi ancora di più a lui, a tenerlo lontano da noi, tenerli _entrambi_ lontani da noi, fargliela pagare... Scegli quello che preferisci, le opzioni non ti mancano. Non credere che non sappia che sono tutte motivazioni sbagliate e infantili che potevano costare ben più di una vita: lo so. Solo, non ci stavo pensando in quel momento.

Ti rispondo con una scrollata di spalle e un brivido di freddo mi increspa la pelle delle braccia. Curiosamente, non è un freddo atmosferico; viene da dentro, dal fondo delle viscere, e ho il terribile sospetto che sia legato all'accusa nel tuo sguardo. Sento le scuse che salgono alle labbra, ma che senso avrebbero? Non a te che devo farle, in ogni caso.

Di colpo, sospiri bruscamente, ti alzi e te ne vai, due gradini alla volta.

Non so ancora che tu e Remus non mi parlerete per le prossime due settimane. Non so ancora quanto questo, per la prima volta dai tempi dello Smistamento e della reazione della mia famiglia, mi farà male. Non so ancora quanto mi servirà a crescere, però. Non so ancora che ve ne sarò grato, col senno di un abbondante poi.

Non so ancora niente e il vento si porta via il rumore dei tuoi passi mentre affondo la faccia tra le mani e la lascio lì.

 

***

 

Spalanchi la porta con una forza tale che il rinculo del battente a momenti ti travolge. Solo anni di riflessi maturati in sella ad una scopa ti permettono di saltare via come una cavalletta arruffata, piombando qui, nel mio spazio personale, con le tue mani sul mio collo e gli occhi febbrili.  
  
"Ha accettato, Felpato! Ha accettato!"  
  
Vorrei chiederti chi ha accettato cosa, e invece eccoti la mia smorfia menzoniera per la tua eccitazione esaltata.  
  
"Ben fatto, vecchio cervo, ben fatto!"  
  
Ti batto la schiena e la mia mano cala con troppa forza. Deve essere per questo che il tuo sorriso vacilla e s'allarga quando apri la bocca per parlare.  
  
Non ho voglia di ascoltarti. Non ho voglia di riflettere sul _perché_ io non abbia voglia di sapere di te, di lei, del vostro appuntamento per il prossimo fine settimana a Hogsmeade. Inizia a diventare doloroso, dopo un po', come una crosta che strappo via da una ferita non ancora rimarginata.  
  
Fammi il favore, James; abbraccia la menzogna e fingi che vada bene per tutti.

 

***

 

Remus ti guarda e fodera la perplessità di educata confusione. Peter, che non fa veramente testo, ti scodinzola intorno e continua a ripeterti _auguri, auguri._  
  
Lo so che stai aspettando il mio verdetto. Desideri la mia approvazione almeno quanto io desidero negartela. Cerchi i miei occhi, ma non li trovi; di colpo, c'è il fuoco da attizzare, la pergamena da arrotolare, il cuscino da sistemare.  
  
Di colpo, ci sei tu da allontanare.  
  
Ho scoperto, a mie spese, che se mi stai lontano riesco a gestire meglio l'intera faccenda. Se non sento il tuo odore mi riesce più naturale ragionare e provare disgusto per l'amico di merda che sono diventato, gretto ed egoista ed infelice della tua felicità. Se non c'è il peso del tuo braccio sulle mie spalle, riesco a vergognarmi di quest'odio a cui condanno Lily e che mi prende a fasi alterne.  
  
Perciò, stammi lontano.  
  
Ecco, accetta solo questa mia pacca sulla spalla e considerala l'equo pagamento per il tuo ammirevole coraggio.  
  
_Vai a vivere con Lily_.  
  
Grande.  
  
Mi sento come se dovessi afferrarti la testa da un momento all'altro e sbatterla forte contro il muro, e chissà che tu non capisca quello che ci ronza dentro, da anni. L'immagine mi disgusta, la vergogna mi trova in un battito di ciglia.  
  
Stammi lontano, Ramoso.  
  
Fingi che siamo tutti felici, d'accordo?

 

***

 

"Le ho chiesto di sposarmi."  
  
Mi scappa quasi da ridere. Se non fosse per la solita vertigine allo stomaco, ammirerei la maniera in cui, di anno in anno, riesci a trovare il modo di passarmi sopra e ridurmi in frantumi.  
  
Non credere; a rimettersi insieme si impiega dieci volte che a distruggersi. E io sto qui, con i miei pezzi mancanti che proprio non si trovano, poi arrivi tu e sganci la bomba e ricordo di colpo perché ho bisogno che tu stia lontano da me.  
  
_Occhio non vede, cuore non duole_.  
  
Abbastanza dozzinale e patetico, ma fondamentalmente vero. Che poi, parlassimo solo del cuore, almeno. Sarebbe una e una sola cosa a rompersi, solo una cosa da rimettere insieme; basterebbe solo un po' di colla, Magiscotch, quello che ti pare. No. Tu ti sei preso _tutto_. È questo che mi frega. Ti sei preso il mio cuore e il mio cervello e il mio spazio e il mio tempo e il mio _respiro_.  
  
Lo sai che ti appartengono.  
  
Altrimenti non mi guarderesti così, eternamente in bilico, eternamente sul punto di dire qualcosa.  
  
Alla fine il ronzio l'hai sentito anche tu.  
  
Come è successo? Baciavi le sue labbra e ti è scoppiato nelle orecchie? O è stato l'attrito delle vostre dita mentre le infilavi l'anello? Però, vedi come sarebbe facile metterti davanti allo stesso punto di domanda che mi trascino dietro da anni? Vedi come sarebbe facile chiederti di scegliere?  
  
Sei fortunato. Questo vecchio cuore scalcinato è troppo codardo per accollarsi il peso di una vera risposta.  
  
Perciò, ecco il mio sorriso di plastica per la tua gioia autentica. Prendilo. Mettitelo in tasca, attento a non tirarlo fuori quando lei è nei paragi. Pensaci poco, non pensarci affatto.  
  
"Voglio farti da testimone." Cielo, senti come suona bellicoso. Sirius Black, in eterna guerra con se stesso. Meriterei un poema in cui si cantassero le lodi della mia sfacciataggine, del patetico tentativo di un uomo innamorato di scrollarti via di dosso - come, sai, come le pulci che tocca sorbirmi in forma di Felpato.  
  
"Davvero?" Fai bene a non credermi. Io non mi crederei. Mi prenderei a schiaffi e mi domanderei quando ho intenzione di piantarla, di deporre la corona di regina del dramma e decidere concretamente cosa fare della mia vita, per una buona volta.  
  
Ma tu non sei me. Così simile nella trama, ma diverso nei dettagli. Non che sia un problema; li amo tutti, dal primo all'ultimo.  
  
Non sei me e ti bevi questo sorriso orrendo che mi sta storcendo la bocca. Ti mostri miope, pur con gli occhiali ben calcati sul naso.  
  
"Sì, davvero."  
  
"Allora, va bene, accetto, che diamine."  
  
Non so, credo che la tua felicità sia genuina, ma allora perché esiti prima di passarmi le braccia intorno al corpo? E perché tieni la testa china e le labbra premute contro la mia pelle? Perché le tue parole cercano l'amico, ma le tue braccia trovano l'amante? E perché, perché, nel maledetto nome del cielo, resti fermo quando la mia guancia striscia contro la tua e di colpo sono dove desidero ferocemente essere da anni?  
  
_Perché ti lasci baciare, James?_

 

***

 

Alla fine, mi sei davvero stato lontano.

Pensavo fosse la chiave di tutto, la cura per guarire. Ma la sai una cosa? Sto anche peggio. Il tuo nome sta diventando il rimorso che mi trascino dietro nelle ore di sonno e che mi resta incollato addosso in quelle di veglia. Vorrei poter tornare indietro, vorrei poter tornare sulla tua bocca e tirarmici via con una risata, fingere lo scherzo, nasconderti il tremito nervoso delle mie mani.

Ma non posso.

E mi mortifica sapere che, in fondo, pur potendolo fare, non è detto che non rifarei tutto allo stesso modo.

Sono un tale disastro, James. Mi si addice. Lo sapevi che deriva dal latino e che vuol dire _cattiva stella?_ Incredibilmente appropriato. Incredibilmente doloroso.

Pensi che, non so, potremmo metterci su una tonnellata di pietre e far precipitare tutto nel dimenticatoio? Perché hai dovuto allontanarti per capire quanto ho bisogno di averti vicino. Riprenditi il tuo posto, James, sii quello che preferisci: conoscente, migliore amico, qualsiasi cosa.

Solo... torna.

 

***

 

Miracolosamente, a tre settimane dal grande evento, mi ascolti.

Te ne stai rigido come un soldatino sulla soglia di casa mia, le mani profondamente infilate nelle tasche del mantello e la faccia di chi non sa bene come tirarsi fuori da una situazione spigolosa. Misuro ogni cosa: i miei passi, i miei gesti, le mie emozioni, perfino i battiti del mio cuore. Niente dovrà emergere per farti scappare via un'altra volta. Questi giorni senza di te mi hanno insegnato l'arte del controllo, l'arte del mettere a letto la rabbia e lasciarla sotto riposare sotto una coperta di buon senso.

Ti invito ad entrare, togliti il mantello, siediti, _vuoi una cosa?, no, grazie, sto bene così_.

Restiamo a squadrarci per qualche secondo e mi rendo conto che è già successo. Il primo settembre di diversi anni fa, seduti ai capi opposti di uno scompartimento, a studiarci, soppesarci. A sceglierci. Nei tuoi occhi c'è la stessa ombra di cautela, la stessa scintilla curiosa. Sei cresciuto, ma sei cambiato così poco. Resti ancora un libro spalancato.

"Perché adesso?" mi domandi di punto in bianco e non so davvero cosa dirti. Era solo diventato tutto troppo... _troppo_. Mi sentivo come sul principio di un'esplosione e ho dovuto affidarmi alle tue labbra per non andare in frantumi. Vorrei dirtelo, ma non ci riesco. Accontentati di questa scrollata di spalle e delle mie parole non dette.

"Ti ho aspettato per anni, anche se mi sembrava strano e sbagliato. Quindi, _perché adesso_?"

Oltre lo shock che ricavo dalla tua confessione, riesco a distinguere la disperazione che ti spezza la voce su quell'ultimo punto di domanda e che è lampante nei tuoi occhi, che mi inchiodano ed esigono una risposta. Ma cosa mai posso dirti, James? Non capisci? Siamo vittime di uno scherzo cosmico che non fa ridere. Ci siamo aspettati per anni ma non ci siamo mai presentati all'appuntamento, ostacolati dalle stesse paure. E adesso ci guardiamo in faccia e sappiamo che è troppo tardi, che quel maledetto anello scintilla all'anulare di Lily e non c'è verso di sfilarlo.

Le mie mani ti stanno già cercando, il tuo odore è già nei miei polmoni e il tuo respiro è già sulla mia spalla, sul mio collo, mi cola dentro e sparisce da qualche parte, lasciandomi piccoli brividi di freddo. Non ho voglia di parlare, ma non ho neanche voglia di osare ancora. C'è un confine, lo sento premere come cemento armato contro il petto.

Sei irrimediabilmente oltre, non ho più modo di raggiungerti.

 

***

 

Remus si Materializza in camera mia, un po' in bilico sulla soglia, andando contro ogni norma della buona educazione. Non che sia abbastanza cosciente da poterlo notare e rimproverarlo di conseguenza. La mezza bottiglia di Odgen Stravecchio che ho mandato giù per tutta la notte, a sorsi piccoli e costanti, mi ha annacquato il cervello e malapena sono cosciente che ci sia qualcuno a tre metri e mezzo da me.

Di colpo, però, avverto come un'onda sciacquarmi da capo a piedi e il profondo senso di beato disorientamento viene sostituita da una lucidità quasi agghiacciante. Remus ha vanificato la mia notte brava in un colpo di bacchetta, per lo stesso motivo che ho avuto io di darle luogo.

Mesi di esercizio e coercizione su me stesso non sono serviti a prepararmi a questo momento. Infilo la testa sotto il cuscino e Remus mi permette di godere della posizione solo per qualche secondo prima di strapparmi via dal mio nascondiglio.

"Va bene," sbotta in tono pratico. "Ti sei crogiolato abbastanza nel dramma. Adesso lavati e vestiti; la cerimonia inizia tra dieci minuti."

Ed eccoci, dieci minuti dopo, in una piccola e addobbata aula del Ministero che solitamente ospita i matrimoni. Non ricordo che tu sia mai stato così in ordine, o così nervoso. Continui a cercarmi mentre i funzionari del Ministero finiscono di preparare le loro carte, ma la tua mano è salda in quella di Lily. Ti sorrido, mi sforzo di ignorare l'intreccio delle vostre dita. Sollevo entrambi i pollici per incoraggiarti, ma ho come l'impressione che sono altre le dita che vorrei rivolgerti e sarebbe un gesto figlio di quella rabbia che sento borbottare e borbottare, pericolosamente vicina a risvegliarsi del tutto.

Il secondo dopo è tutto pronto e quello successivo ti vede, tremante ed emozionato, mentre le infili la fede all'anulare e la guardi dritto negli occhi, giurandole di rispettare ogni promessa matrimoniale e di restarle accanto finché morte non sopraggiunga. Per qualche motivo, però, non riesco a sopportare lei che infila la fede al _tuo_ dito. Ti sta inequivocabilmente rivendicando come suo e l'ultima scintilla di speranza che non sapevo d'aver nutrito si spegne gradualmente, sprofondandomi nel buio che ha il suono delle vostre labbra che schioccano appena, baciandosi.

Però batto le mani insieme a tutti gli altri e firmo quando il funzionario mi mette sotto al naso un documento col tuo nome accanto al suo, chiedendomi di testimoniare l'unione e ufficializzarla.

Da qualche parte nella mia testa, sono sorpreso di scoprire di averlo già fatto molto, molto tempo fa.

 

***

 

La vita matrimoniale ti fascia come una bolla e quasi ti isola non solo da me, ma dal mondo intero. Ogni giorno tu e Lily avete qualcosa da fare, un mobile da scegliere, un muro da tinteggiare, una stanza da pulire, qualcuno da visitare. Remus e Peter ti vedono meno di quanto faccia io e il loro disappunto, anche se muto, è palese.

Inizio a passare molto tempo con Remus e, un giorno alla volta, mi accorgo che non gli è mai sfuggito niente. Non me ne parla apertamente, ma so che lui sa. I suoi occhi non hanno mai perso un dettaglio; probabilmente sa cose di noi che io stesso ignoro. La compagnia di Remus è piacevole, perché non ci sono tensioni, né rimorsi e neppure rimpianti. Non devo costantemente tendermi sul bordo di un divano perché ho voglia di raggiungerti e conficcare le dita nell'imbottitura perché non posso farlo. Con lui posso sedere rilassato, schiena contro il cuscino e gambe accavallate, a parlare per ore e ore degli argomenti più disparati.

E siamo insieme quando, con nostra immensa sorpresa, Albus Dumbledore si presenta alla mia porta. La sua figura è così imponente che sembra totalmente fuori posto fra i mobili spartani di casa mia, come una fenice in una gabbia per canarini. Ciononostante, faccio gli onori di casa e lo invito a sedersi, lucidando i bicchieri mentre gli offro da bere. Sembra assolutamente deliziato di trovarsi qui e non fa storie quando tutto quello che posso offrirgli è della Burrobirra tiepida. Beve con piacere e schiocca la lingua di approvazione. Scambio uno sguardo nervoso con Remus; nessuno dei due si aspettava di rivedere il Preside dopo il diploma.

Quando i convenevoli giungono ad un punto morto, perfino lui non può più far finta di studiare la libreria mezza vuota con i suoi libri impolverati, aperti raramente. E allora inizia a ragguagliarci sullo stato dello guerra. Non siamo realmente in una guerra aperta, quanto piuttosto dietro le quinte di uno spettacolo che non riusciamo a vedere. Ma le cose stanno cambiando. La Gazzetta inizia a riempirsi di fatti singolari, che, con tutta la buona volontà, nessuno può realmente evitare o far finta che non siano nulla di grave. Sparizioni misteriose, omicidi efferati, Babbani oltraggiati... Tutti sanno chi è la mano che muove i fili, ma nessuno osa pronunciare il suo nome.

Tranne Dumbledore.

Dumbledore parla di Voldemort con tutta la tranquillità del mondo, la stessa che adopera quando ci dice di aver fondato un'associazione segreta che coinvolge persone che godono della sua totale fiducia, che gli sono devote, maghi molto esperti e pronti a battersi. Tesse quindi le nostre lodi, tratteggia per noi modi in cui potremmo fare la nostra parte che ci sono completamente inediti e ignoti. Infine, ci invita a pensarci un po' su, facendoci tuttavia intendere che la nostra presenza sarebbe quanto mai apprezzata, per non dire fondamentale, e poi, forse in un tentativo di manipolazione, si lascia quasi sfuggire che James e Lily sembrano inclini ad unirsi a lui.

Remus mi guarda a lungo, di sottecchi. Non ho il coraggio di incrociare i suoi occhi. Non quando sto stringendo il bicchiere così tanto da poter prevedere il momento in cui mi esploderà dalle dita. Forse è clamorosamente evidente, perché si affretta ad aggiungere che è stato lui a pretendere la massima discrezione, facendo giurare ad entrambi che non avrebbero fatto parola dell'Ordine della Fenice con noi finché non avremmo ricevuto un invito ufficiale. Annuisco, ma la presa non si allenta.

A quel punto Remus interviene per entrambi e gli assicura che ci penseremo bene e che gli faremo avere una risposta al più presto. Lo accompagna alla porta, mi lascia nel mezzo della stanza, a fissare un muro che non riesco a vedere, accecato come sono dal senso di tradimento che mi infiamma il sangue e che mi fa prendere atto di come, per la prima volta, James mi abbia escluso. Quando mai un divieto è bastato a dividerci? Quando abbiamo iniziato ad avere segreti?

_Forse non si fida più di te_ , mi sussurra una voce nell'orecchio.

Impossibile, le rispondo. Se non c'è fiducia tra di noi, allora non c'è più neppure tutto il resto. Mi rifiuto di crederlo.

Remus torna e mi sfila il bicchiere dalle dita, poggiandolo sul tavolino. Resta in silenzio e mi fissa. Quando trovo il coraggio di ricambiarlo, aspettandomi una ruga tra le sopracciglia a sottolineare la mia reazione esagerata, trovo invece un'espressione meditabonda e vagamente ferita che deve somigliare alla mia. So cosa sta pensando: è infantile prendersela e qui non siamo più a scuola, la vita vera segue altri meccanismi, altre regole, altri divieti.

Però, e sono sicuro che lo pensiamo entrambi, James sta veramente scivolando via da noi, più di quanto abbia mai fatto, e questo, adesso, sembra importare più di tutto il resto.

 

***

 

Se con il tuo matrimonio siamo entrati tutti nella vita adulta, con l'adesione all'Ordine è come essere tornati a scuola. I gloriosi Malandrini riuniti sotto il vessillo di una guerra da  combattere. Non che combattiamo molto, in ogni caso; è come se fossimo ancora in fase di rodaggio, perché Dumbledore non si azzarda ad affidarci qualcosa di più movimentato di un appostamento notturno, ordinandoci ogni volta di non intervenire, per nessun motivo al mondo.

Ma non importa; se quei turni di guardia sono insieme a te, quasi _non desidero_ lo scontro.

Torniamo a parlare con l'antica leggerezza di un tempo, di tutto e di niente, trattenendoci a volte sui gradini di casa tua finché Lily, scarmigliata e pallida di sonno, non apre la porta e ci invita ad entrare. A quel punto, vado via. Non mi sento ancora totalmente a mio agio a dividere lo spazio anche con lei. Mi preoccupa quello che potrei pensare, quello che potrei tornare a volere.

Mi preoccupa che un giorno, sfibrato da tanta tensione, potrei chiederti di scegliere.

Non ho intenzione di rovinare tutto, adesso che le cose stanno finalmente tornando nel giusto registro. Adesso che somigliamo di più a quello che eravamo e non a quello che eravamo diventati. Ma, e avrei davvero dovuto aspettarmelo, come al solito ti senti quasi in dovere di sconvolgere ogni cosa e la tua voce quasi _trema_ quando, in un pomeriggio di metà novembre, mi comunichi che Lily aspetta un figlio.

Era prevedibile, no? Siete sposati e per quanto mi sforzi di non pensarci mai, è naturale che non abbiate passato il tempo a giocare a Sparaschiocco. Ma se fino a poco fa questo era un pensiero sfumato e astratto, adesso la prova vivente che tu sei andato a letto con lei mi precipita nello stomaco e ha la consistenza e il gelo del piombo. Ti intravedo a muoverti tra le lenzuola bianche e sgualcite, un ciuffo di capelli rossi che macchia il cuscino come una sventagliata di sangue, la curva della tua spalla nuda, e subito sbatto la porta in faccia a quell'immagine. È più di quanto possa sopportare. Perciò ti batto una pacca sulla schiena, ti dico che sono veramente felice per te e, assurdamente, _lo sono_. Mi sento distrutto, James, ma anche libero, sollevato.

Stavolta posso lasciarti andare e farlo per davvero.

 

***

 

Harry James Potter si fa aspettare per un pomeriggio intero e quando una Guaritrice ce lo indica da dietro il vetro della nursery scopriamo che in testa ha un sacco di capelli neri e arruffati, che si impuntano ad angoli strani, esattamente come i tuoi.

Ti guardo in tralice e quello che vede mi spezza il cuore – ancora e ancora e ancora. Raramente ti ho visto così selvaggiamente felice. Raramente ti ho visto così incredibilmente teso. E mai ti sei voltato con questa lentezza nel collo e mi hai fissato con la profonda consapevolezza di aver _davvero_ scelto Lily e non me.

Ti abbraccio, ma dura un attimo, quanto basta a farti gli auguri. Ma quando faccio per allontanarmi, la tua mano resta sulla mia spalla e la tua bocca troppo vicina al mio orecchio.

"Penso ancora che sia stata una follia metterlo al mondo, perché c'è la guerra e... Sirius, ho bisogno di sapere che se mi succederà qualcosa, qualcuno si prenderà cura di lui."

"Ma certo," ti dico, ma onestamente sono confuso e non ho idea di cosa tu mi stia davvero chiedendo. Lo capisco poche settimane dopo, quando Lily, dopo avermi offerto pancakes con un'abbondante colata di sciroppo d'acero, poggia la mano sulla mia e mi chiede, a nome di entrambi, di diventare il padrino di Harry.

Per un attimo fisso ipnotizzato la sua fede che preme contro la mia pelle, riesco perfino a percepire il gelo del metallo; poi mi riscuoto, vi guardo a turno e infine mi fermo con lo sguardo su Harry che dorme sereno tra le tue braccia, i pugnetti chiusi che gli danno una strana aria tenere e al tempo stessa bellicosa.

"Sicuro," ti dico, vi dico.

Quello che non lascio scappare è che lo faccio per te, James. Che veglierò su tuo figlio solo per amore tuo.

Questo, però, non hai bisogno di saperlo.

 

***

 

Harry porta nelle nostre vite un nuovo grado di cambiamento.

È piccolo, minuscolo, ma sembra avere l'immenso potere di farci coesistere tutti e tre, di condividere la stessa stanza senza alcun disagio ad innervosirci. Inizio sinceramente ad affezionarmi a Lily e più vorrei odiarla per averti portato via da me, più la odio perché _non è_ una persona da odiare. Vi siete innamorati; non spetta a noi scegliere chi amare. È semplicemente capitato e io sono accidentalmente finito in mezzo.

Adesso mi viene da chiedermi se non fossi stato _io_ ad intromettermi tra di voi, per tutto questo tempo. Se l'incomodo sia io e non lei.

Ci sono volte, però, in cui mi viene spontaneo escluderla dal quadro.

Quando, per esempio, vengo ad aiutarti con Harry quando lei è via per faccende dell'Ordine. Mi perdo dietro un sacco di pensieri stupidi, inopportuni, soprattutto quando le nostre mani si toccano mentre ci passiamo Harry. Ogni volta che torno a casa dopo quelle volte e so che tu non potrai mai varcare quella soglia nel modo in cui, nonostante tutto, continuo ancora a volere, mi faccio sempre più convinto che ti amerò fino alla fine dei miei giorni.

_Finché morte non sopraggiunga_.

 

***

 

Non ti ho mai visto così furioso, né ti ho mai visto tempestare di pugni un muro per poi accasciartici contro e cedere ad uno sconforto senza misura.

Ti capisco naturalmente, ma non ti appoggio quando mi dici che troverai il modo di sgattaiolare, che t'inventerai qualcosa. Voldemort, di colpo, non è più il nemico invisibile che combattiamo; è la tua condanna a morte. E i resoconti dell'Ordine non sono altro che bollettini dei suoi successi, la prova provata che non esiste nulla che possa essere tenuto fuori dalla sua portata.

L'Incanto Fidelius è un'ottima idea e non sarò io a sottrarti alla sua protezione. Non quando ho deciso di rinunciare ad essere il tuo Custode Segreto proprio per aumentare quanto più possibile le tue possibilità di sopravvivenza. Non m'importa se Voldemort, un giorno o l'altro, mi stanerà. So che potrebbe succedere. Ci viene a prendere uno alla volta e i miei rifugi non sono così sicuri come mi piace pensare che siano.

Ma è un rischio che sono disposto a correre se questo vuol dire permetterti di vivere.

Non fare domande, non ringraziarmi, non dire niente; ti amo, è naturale che le cose debbano andare così.

Dopo un lungo pomeriggio di frustrazione, è ora di congedarmi.

E forse è la rabbia, forse è l'odio cieco per le cose che sono state letteralmente sottratte al tuo controllo, forse è il bisogno di osare adesso che non puoi farlo, ma mentre mi volto e apro la porta per andarmene la tua mano cala sul mio mantello, lo strattona fino a farmi girare e la tua bocca è prepotente e avida sulla mia.

Conto fino a tre, James, perché non mi è mai passata, perché resto ancora l'amico di merda che sono diventato, perché sono egoista e non m'importa un accidenti se Lily ammicca dalla fotografia alla nostra destra. Mi concedo tre secondi per sfregare le labbra contro le tue, per sferzarti la lingua, per morderti la carne morbida di un labbro.

_Uno... due... tre_.

Ti allontano forse troppo bruscamente e quando fai per parlare, ti metto sgraziatamente una mano sulla bocca.

So perfettamente cosa stai per dire.

Non lo fare; non è qualcosa che posso tollerare.

Non dire che avresti dovuto scegliere me solo perché questa situazione ti soffoca. Non usarmi come un rimpianto che possa appagare la tua rabbia. Scuoto la testa, ti guardo. No, James, non t'azzardare.

Perché so che a ferirmi non sarebbe tanto quello che diresti adesso, ma il rimorso che troverei nei tuoi occhi la prossima volta che ti vedrò.

Vorrei essere tutto, per te; ma mai un rimorso.

Ti saluto dicendoti di tirarti su, dopotutto domani è Halloween; ci inventeremo qualcosa. A modo nostro, ti dico, lo renderemo speciale.

 

***

 

Trentuno ottobre millenovecentoottantuno.

_Finché morte non sopraggiunga_.

 

***

 

_Se ti avessi dato la possibilità di scegliere, avresti scelto me?_

 

 

 

 

«So here in the final draft, I've given all I have.  
Strange how the heart expands in the absence of a plan.  
There's nothing left on the page.»


End file.
